Desición
by World-Dream
Summary: Teito se tiene que enfrentar a una desición muy dificil. Como Mikage ha regresado a su cuerpo humano y como Teito lleva saliendo con Frau hace ya un tiempo no sabe a quien elejir. Con unos cambios en la historia este es mi primer fic de 07 Ghost
1. Chapter 1

**Decisión **

Este es un fic que se me ocurrió.

Algunas cosas las he cambiado ^^.

No me maten, los personajes de 07 Ghost no me pertenecen… (_Lo cual es una lastima_)

**-**

**Punto de vista desde Teito:**

-Teito, te amo

_Correspondí el beso fino que me brindó Frau pero deseaba mas, mucho mas. Acerqué de nuevo nuestros labios sin embargo no los pude juntar, algo me lo impidió._

**TEITO.** -¡¿Mikage?! –_Mikage me empezó a jalar el pantalón muy fuerte_

**FRAU.** -Ya que estábamos entrando en calor

**TEITO.** -Explícate viejo pervertido –_eso me ofendió_

**FRAU.** -¿Qué dijiste mocoso?

**TEITO.** -No lo entiendo, ¿Qué no escuchaste?, ¿lo de viejo o lo de pervertido?

**FRAU.** -Me voy _-dijo eso y azotó la puerta cuando salió._

**TEITO.** -Mikage ¿Dónde estabas? -_intente disimular una sonrisa y justo cuando iba a tomarle entre mis manos retrocedió y me miró furiosamente._

**LABRADOR.** -Teito, ¿Qué haces? –_vaya no escuche cuando entró_

**TEITO.** -Veras… Mikage ha venido hasta aquí y lo seguí –_no me gusta mentir pero no queda de otra_

**LABRADOR.** -Ya veo, por cierto ¿no sabes de casualidad que tiene Frau? _– ¿por que me mira como si lo supiera? A lo mejor… o///o-_ Me lo encontré por el pasillo, cada paso que daba dejaba huella en el concreto, también estaba con cara furiosa y maldiciendo por todas partes –sonrió- por lo cual Castor le golpeó y lo tiró a la fuente –_no se pudo contener_- ja ja ja ja eso fue algo que Frau recordara

_No quiero seguir mintiendo, así que no queda de otra._

**TEITO.** -Disculpa, me tengo que ir, he dejado algunas cosas pendientes…

**LABRADOR.** -De acuerdo pero… -s_e puso enfrente mío-_ te sugiero que seas mas cuidadoso porque la puerta estaba abierta y el panorama no era de lo mas educativo ¿comprendes? –_demonios ¿nos habrá visto? Esto es malo, muy malo…_

_Debo de esquivar esa mirada…_

**TEITO.** -No… no entiendo…

**LABRADOR.** -Ya veo –_ahora sonríe con dulzura_- No hablare del tema si esos encuentros impropios no se hacen tan notorios ¿estamos? Ya me ha tocado presenciar mas de uno –_Vuelve a mirarme directamente_

_¿No se le puede engañar?_

**TEITO.** -Si… por favor no diga nada –_No queda otra opción más que aceptarlo…_

**LABRADOR.** -Que bien –_Aparta la vista y se dirige a la puerta_- Frau… esta en su habitación

**TEITO.** -¿Y eso a que viene?

**LABRADOR.** -No, nada especial… -_Cierra la puerta más suavemente que Frau pero de ella emana una energía gris y retorcida… eso ¿Qué significara?_

_Bueno, creo que debo arreglar las cosas con Frau *suspiro*…_

**TEITO.** -Oye Mikage ¿me acompañas? –_se voltea y sale por una ventana_

_Tendré que ir solo…_

_Si mal no recuerdo su habitación era esta…_

**TEITO.** -Frau voy a pasar –_la perilla esta mojada ^^_

_No parece haber nadie, parte de su ropa esta en su cama pero…_

_*Tap*_

_La puerta se ha cerrado de golpe… es Frau… esta recargado en la pared y por su cara no esta de buen humor…_

**FRAU.** -Esa bola de pelos rosa ¿esta contigo? –_siempre llama así a Mikage_

**TEITO.** -El se fue a no se donde… ¿Qué, que haces? –_Me ha acorralado en la pared…_ - suéltame… te digo que me sueltes…

**FRAU.** -No quiero… -_De nuevo esa mirada seductora, no la puedo evitar, siempre me atrapa y cuando menos lo siento sus labios ya me están besando con tanta pasión que me dejo llevar, me tira en la cama y la camisa que llevaba se la empieza a quitar_

**TEITO.** -…¿?

**FRAU.** -Esta mojada… -_se sube a la cama quedando frente a mí_

**TEITO.** -No sabes mentir, tu demás ropa igual esta mojada

**FRAU.** -Si tanto lo quieres me puedo quitar lo demás

**TEITO.** -O///O ¡NO SEAS IDIOTA! No entiendo como puedes decir eso, ya deja esto, te vas a resfriar…

**FRAU.** -Pero con el calor de tu cuerpo estaré bien –_Me vuelve a besar. Lo separo_

**TEITO.** -No hablo de eso, date un baño caliente y luego hablamos

**FRAU.** -Ok –_se levanta de mí_- sin embargo…

**TEITO.** -Waa –_me jala de un brazo haciéndome levantar de golpe_

**FRAU.** -Sin embargo tú me acompañas, al parecer te acabo de mojar

**TEITO.** -Solo fue la ropa

**FRAU.** -Como si eso me importara, se obediente y vamos

**TEITO.** -Es que…

**FRAU.** -¿Quieres acompañarme si o no?

**TEITO.** -Yo… yo… creo que no seria mala idea… _-¿Pero que estoy diciendo? La idea de Frau junto a mí… sin ropa… en una tina… juntos…_

**FRAU.** -Teito –_sonríe_- estas rojo, ya veo, te estas imaginando lo que podemos hacer

**TEITO.** -¡¡No es verdad!!

**FRAU. **-Como digas –_me sujeta por la cintura, se que me va a besar_

-¡¡ALTO!!

_Alguien abrió la puerta de golpe… es…_

**TEITO.** -¿Mikage?

**FRAU.** –Ya no es una bola de pelos rosada… -_igual se ha sorprendido_

**MIKAGE.** –Teito he regresado, ya podemos estar juntos, alejate de ese obispo pervertido

**FRAU.** –Teito se queda conmigo

**MIKAGE.** –No hables por el

**FRAU.** –Tu tampoco

_No puede ser, ¿Qué hago?_

**FRAU, MIKAGE.** –Responde Teito ¿A quien le haces caso esta vez? ¿A quien quieres más?

_A los dos los quiero…_

_Maldita sea…_

**-**

_**Avances:**_

**Punto de vista desde Mikage:**

MIKAGE. -Lo he logrado, pude volver a mi forma original. Teito no te pienso dejar, te quiero, por ti hare lo que sea, nunca lo dudes, pero necesito que estés a mi lado para seguir. Perdón pero no te lo pude decir bien antes… Te amo… te amo tanto…

TEITO. –Mikage, yo…

**-**


	2. MIKAGE

**Punto de vista desde Mikage:**

TEITO. - ara… - ¿Qué rayos pasa aqui?...

FRAU. – Esto es imposible, Mikage debería estar reducido a una pelotita peluda

MIKAGE. – Pues disculpe usted si no soy esa cosita a la que usted le gustaba molestar, aventar por las escaleras, pisotear, usar como trapeador y mechudo, rebotar, y tantas cosas que me dan escalofríos.

FRAU. –Es que nada mas para eso me servías XD

TEITO. - -....

FRAU. – Oi Teito, ¿Ahora que te pasa?

TEITO. - -...

MIKAGE. – No tiene caso, quedo en shock – _creo que debí aparecer de otra forma… PERO NO EN OTRO MOMENTO!!_

FRAU. – Los niños malos se tiene que ir a dormir, ve al cuarto de Teito y dile a Hakuren que esta noche tú te quedas allí y Teito se queda a dormir conmigo

MIKAGE. – Ni hablar, a el no lo dejo y menos contigo - _¿Me cree tonto? He esperado tanto este momento…_

TEITO. _De repente entra en sí_ – ¡¡Basta!! ¡¡Mikage tu te duermes aquí con Frau o con algún otro obispo y permanece 6 metros lejos de mi, Frau tu permanece a la misma distancia hasta nuevo aviso y déjenme aclarar todo en mi mente!! –_El aliento se le fue, mientras mantenía cerrados los ojos con fuerza y cuando los abrió se que vio nuestras caras de sorpresa, se dio media vuelta_.-Voy a mi habitación, si me necesitan… recuerden la distancia… e intenten no matarse entre ustedes…-_Caminó hacia la puerta, agarro la perilla y se detuvo un momento_.-Bienvenido Mikage, te extrañe.-_Giro la perilla y salió cerrando la puerta._

_No pude evitarlo, la sonrisa apareció en mi cara junto con unas ganas de ir corriendo tras el… "6 metros, 6 metros, 6 metros" repetía para mi mismo… no quiero que se enoje o se confunda mas…_

FRAU. - ¿Y bien? Bola de pelos rosada… ¿Cómo regresaste a ser humano? Tu cuerpo ya esta muerto en teoría y el señor ¿de repente te da otro?…

MIKAGE. – No tengo por que explicarte eso -_Solo se lo diré a Teito_

FRAU. - A mi no me engañas, hueles a carbón…

MIKAGE.- ¿Enserio? Ja pues es lo único que sabrás pedófilo

FRAU. - ^^* ¿Perdón? ¿Qué dijiste?

MIKAGE. – Sordo como siempre… -_Como me cae mal_- Voy a ver al Obispo Castor… va a ser algo difícil de contar… -_eso si primero no piensa que soy algún ser maligno y me mata antes de decir palabra alguna u.u tengo un poco de miedo…_

_Pasan los días y Teito aun no le habla a Frau o a mí…me preocupa, siempre se sienta en la fuente y se queda quieto hasta que el sol se pone._

FRAU. – Mikage, esto no va bien y lo sabes…

MIKAGE. – Me da coraje no poder hacer nada por el

FRAU. – ¡¡Tengo una idea!!-_corre hacia una puerta y lo pierdo de vista_

_Empiezo a escuchar unos sonidos de maquinaria, serruchos y demás… los escalofríos me invaden, pero aun con todo esto Teito sigue mirando el horizonte como si nada._

_Se que es suicidio pero me le acercare._

MIKAGE.- OI Teito ¿Por qué tan distraído?

TEITO.- 6 metros… eso dije no?

MIKAGE.- Tal vez, lo pude pasar por alto para hablar

TEITO.- Como quieras…

MIKAGE.- No as crecido nada, es mas, creo que te has encogido ^^

TEITO.- ¡¿Qué quieres decir?!

MIKAGE. -Lo he logrado, pude volver a mi forma original. Teito no te pienso dejar, te quiero, por ti hare lo que sea, nunca lo dudes, pero necesito que estés a mi lado para seguir. Perdón pero no te lo pude decir bien antes… Te amo… te amo tanto…

TEITO. –Mikage, yo… -**baja la cara**

MIKAGE.- Si no puedes responder ahora te puedo esperar

TEITO.- ¡El problema aquí es que estoy con Frau!

El corazón me duele, duele tanto…

TEITO.- Desde que te fuiste Frau me ha apoyado tanto, un día sin darme cuenta ya lo tenia delante mío, aferrándome a su boca, buscando el calor que había perdido y sorprendentemente me sentí tan bien…

MIKAGE.- Te demostrare… -_te demostrare_- que yo soy mejor que el, no importa si te duele al principio, no importa si empiezas a odiarme, al final yo se que estaremos juntos

TEITO.- Mikage…

MIKAGE.- Aparte Frau es un pervertido y no te dejare con el…

TEITO.- Mikage…

MIKAGE.- ¿Si?

TEITO.- Lo golpea - ¡¿Qué dije de los 6 metros?!

**-**

_**Avances:**_

**Punto de vista desde Frau:**

FRAU.- Teito no te dejare ir

MIKAGE.- Teito me espera, suéltame

La luna desapareció tras una nube dejando todo a oscuras

FRAU.- Aquí, tú no debes de existir

TEITO.- ¡No lo hagas!

FRAU.- Ya es demasiado tarde


End file.
